zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Stormrox/Zimmer Twins Record Attempts
Earlier today, I was using the search tool to look for users who were attempting to break/set records on Zimmer Twins. Surprisingly, I noticed quite a lot of users trying to break certain records. The majority of them aim for the generic comment record, but there were a couple interesting record attempts. Here is a list of record attempts I could find. Any attempts that accomplished their goal are deemed as "successful". Any that never/haven't attained their goal are deemed "unsuccessful". Although, the latter is subject to change. 2009-2010 Record Attempt by Cedavis6 Goal: To make a series that is at least 83 parts long (to surpass the series "Short", which was the longest series at the time) Status: Unsuccessful. Only made it to 13 parts. 2011-2012 Let's Break A Record!!! by rad256 Goal: Break an internet record for comments. Status: Successful. Doesn't have the most comments on the internet, but succeeded in getting the highest number of comments on Zimmer Twins. Most Views Record! by pills900 Goal: Get the highest number of views on a movie. Status: Unsuccessful. Only has around 20,000 views. Rating Record by iashley Goal: Reach 100 5/5 ratings. Status: Unsuccessful. Only made it 1/4 of the way. Break Record for comments by devinchi Goal: Break the record for most comments. At least 456. Status: Unsuccessful. Only has 3. Comment Record by iashley Goal: Break a record for comments Status: Unsuccessful. Only made it to 11. Lets break a record! by sugar puff Goal: Get at least 20 users to collabowrite the movie Status: Successful. Got somewhere between 30-40 collabs. Most Comments! by lucky_gal Goal: Get the most amount of comments ever on Zimmer Twins. Status: Unsuccessful. Only reached 16. 2012-2013 CAN WE BREAK A RECORD by Babucarr Goal: Set a record for most views on Zimmer Twins Status: Unsuccessful. Only has around 69,000 views. Record is currently held by emr247 with over 150,000. 2013-2014 Lets break a record! by little-dog Goal: Reach at least 30 collabs. Status: Unsuccessful. No one collabowrited. Break da Record! by natemcg Goal: Surpass rad256's comment record (1068 at the time) Status: Unsuccessful. Only made it to 25. 2015-2016 LETS BREAK A RECORD! by skypee Goal: To surpass the number of comments on rad256's Let's Break A Record!!! Status: Unsuccessful, but made it about half-way, reaching 5004 comments. Currently holds the record for 2nd highest number of comments on a movie. Let's Break A Record!!! 2 by Stormrox Goal: To surpass the number of comments on rad256's Let's Break A Record!!! Status: Unsuccessful Shortest movie record! by Chels 10 Goal: Make the shortest movie ever Status: Unsuccessful. The movie is 6 seconds long, while the shortest you can possibly do is 5. Also impossible to attain as many others have made 5 second long movies. Club Record! Also Secrets by illustr8r Goal: Reach a new comment record for a "Charlie Puth Club" movie (was 36). Status: Successful. Reached 43 comments on one of the later movies. NR905 vs illustr8r Goal: To see who can break the record of movies on Zimmer Twins first. Status: NR905 succeeding with 4727 movies Let's Break A Record! by Freaker Goal: To break rad256's comment record. Status: Unsuccessful. Has around 130 comments. Successful attempts: 4''' Unsuccessful attempts: '''13* * = subject to change Category:Blog posts